1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an adsorbent for carbon dioxide, a method of preparing the same, and a capture module for carbon dioxide including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The emission of carbon dioxide into the air from the increasing use of fossil fuels is believed to have very serious effects on global warming. Accordingly, the removal of carbon dioxide (e.g., from flue gas generated during the combustion of fossil fuels, syngas generated due to coal gasification, and fuel gas produced due to reformation of natural gas) is being researched.
The removal of carbon dioxide from flue gas may be performed in a wet chemical absorption method, a dry chemical absorption method, an adsorption method, a membrane separation method, and the like. However, the removal of a relatively large capacity of carbon dioxide from flue gas necessarily requires an adsorbent having improved adsorption performance.
Presently-developed adsorbents include an adsorbent for a relatively low temperature (about 0° C. to about room temperature) such as MOF (metal organic framework)/ZIF (zeolitic-imidazolate framework), zeolite, carbon, and the like, one for a middle temperature (about 150 to about 400° C.) such as hydrotalcite, and the like, and one for a relatively high temperature (greater than or equal to about 500° C.) such as a metal oxide. However, these adsorbents present various problems, such as complex processes and additional costs, since the flue gas discharged during combustion needs to become cooler or hotter to remove the carbon dioxide therefrom.